<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Debatable decisions by BreakfastWithLu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343250">Debatable decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu'>BreakfastWithLu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bachelor Party, Drunk Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Group chat, M/M, Post canon, Texting, post marriage, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and Kurapika take Gon out for his bachelor party. Debatable decisions were made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Debatable decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Gon -&gt; to -&gt; Fearsome foursome </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Gon: hey kiki </p>
  <p>Killua: Hello aren’t you busy stop trying to facetime me </p>
  <p>Gon: HAJDJDJDJ I HAVENT USED THAT IN A WHILE </p>
  <p>Gon: I am drunk rn apologiws in advance </p>
  <p>Gon: also I love you so kuchshsjd Jaandjsmd</p>
  <p>Gon: KURSPIJHA IS CHAGSING WMDHAHSHSMS ME</p>
  <p>Gon: wait omg </p>
  <p>Gon: THIS IS THE WRONGAS GROYUOSPNS HAHAHA</p>
  <p>Gon: HAKDL SHDJSJ</p>
  <p>Gon: THIS IS KURAPIKA </p>
  <p>Gon: I AM CONFISCATING GON’S PHONE BECAUSE HE WANTED TO FACETIME YOU AT HIS OWN BACHELOR PARTY CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT </p>
  <p>Killua: uh yes definitely </p>
  <p>Gon: This is almost as bad as you being like “can I leave now?” when we got you strippers last week for your bachelor party </p>
  <p>Killua: I am Gonsexual not interested in hot firefighters sorry</p>
  <p>Gon: You guys are so wack </p>
  <p>Gon: You barely lasted two hours at your bachelor party before being like can I go home now </p>
  <p>Killua: Alluka had a good time after I left </p>
  <p>Gon: YEA SHE DID but can I remind you about what a whiny ungrateful baby you were being</p>
  <p>Killua: SHUT THE FUCK UP I WASN’T</p>
  <p>Killua: I can’t even get drunk unless I drink a whole 64 ounce vodka bottle it's not even fun at that point because then I just get unreasonably h word and have no filter when I talk</p>
  <p>Gon: It was funny when you asked to throw tomatoes at the strippers,</p>
  <p>Gon: also H word? </p>
  <p>Killua: Not saying it </p>
  <p>Gon: Hung over? Hallucinative? </p>
  <p>Gon: Wait.</p>
  <p>Gon: Horny? </p>
  <p>Killua: no comment moving on </p>
  <p>Gon: Is that why you wanted to leave so bad </p>
  <p>Killua: No H word is Hinlove </p>
  <p>Gon: You missed an opportunity you could have said homosexual I even set it up for you.</p>
  <p>Killua: every moment I live is homosexual vodka can’t enhance something that is maxed out</p>
  <p>Killua: but back to drunk gon did you get him past drink four </p>
  <p>Gon: Duh 4 drink Gon is not something I want to have to deal with. </p>
  <p>Gon: So yes I got him drunk before we even went to the bar. To be fair I gave him two shots and we did play a lil shotgunknife </p>
  <p>Killua: YOU GUYS PLAYED SHOTGUNKNIFE WITHOUT ME </p>
  <p>Gon: ITS GONS FAVORITE DRINJING GAME IM SORRY </p>
  <p>Gon: also this is Leorio Gon tackled Kurapika WE HAVE A MAN DOWN </p>
  <p>Gon: You were very missed during shotgun knife </p>
  <p>Killua: I am the current champion after all</p>
  <p>Gon: ITS NOT FAIR YOU BARELY CAN GET DRUNK SO EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE HUNTER ASSOCIATION CANT BEAT YOU AT SHOTGUNKNIFE </p>
  <p>Killua: Gon is pretty good at it too </p>
  <p>Gon: ONLY BECAUSE HE MADE IT UP home court advantage </p>
  <p>Killua: I don’t think that’s what home court advantage means </p>
  <p>Gon: I am also very drunk do not question my perfect logic </p>
  <p>Gon: BRB GON IS RUNNING AFTER ME HAHDJSJD ALSO WE PLAN ON BLACKING OUT FYIHAJSJSKMD</p>
  <p>Killua: please do not. be safe </p>
  <p>Gon: will do buckaroo </p>
  <p>Gon: I got my ophen back hehe </p>
  <p>Gon: NObdghjksl;s wh</p>
  <p>Killua: oh god </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Killua-&gt; to -&gt; Gon </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Killua: good morning. </p>
  <p>Killua: side note I’m happy they forced you to pass drink four before you went to the bar. </p>
  <p>Killua: wouldn’t want four drink Gon out in the public four drink gon has to stay with me or else he starts whining like a baby </p>
  <p>Killua: speaking of being a baby </p>
  <p>Killua: how hungover are you </p>
  <p>Gon: very </p>
  <p>Gon: my head is pounding I just woke up </p>
  <p>Gon: HAJDJJDJDD I HOTTA PEE HOLD ON </p>
  <p>Gon: I am not wearing pants? free to pee now I guess? </p>
  <p>Gon: what if I just peed in that potted plant what then who would stop me? Who would judge me other than god? No one. </p>
  <p>Gon: is this what freedom is like being free to pee whenever </p>
  <p>Gon: freedom peedom </p>
  <p>Killua: are you still drunk </p>
  <p>Gon: I think I’m still a lil drunky </p>
  <p>Gon: OH HAHA YOU READ MY MIND </p>
  <p>Gon: Wait </p>
  <p>Gon: holy shit </p>
  <p>Gon: oh my god </p>
  <p>Killua: what?</p>
  <p>Gon: oh my god killua I just remembered what I did last night. </p>
  <p>Killua: what did you do </p>
  <p>Gon: IH MY GODDJJAKDND</p>
  <p>Gon: I’m sorry. </p>
  <p>Killua: GON WHATmTHE FUCK DID YOU DO </p>
  <p>Gon: IM SO SORRY </p>
  <p>Killua: what. </p>
  <p>Gon: hold on </p>
  <p>Killua: Gon I swear to god what did you do while you were drunk </p>
  <p>Killua: Gon… </p>
  <p>Killua: WHAT DID YOU DO? </p>
  <p>Killua: I won’t be mad I promise. </p>
  <p>Killua: Gon answer me please </p>
  <p>Killua: GON ANSWER MY CALLS I’M FREAKING OUT WHAT DID YOU DO </p>
  <p>Gon: /&lt;IMAGE.315mg&gt;/ </p>
  <p>Gon: I’m sorry I had to get kurapika to take this picture and he wasn’t happy to be woken up </p>
  <p>Killua: is that </p>
  <p>Killua: is that my name in script font tattooed on your left buttcheek </p>
  <p>Gon: yes. </p>
  <p>Gon: Apparently leorio dared me. And I thought it would be funny so </p>
  <p>Gon: now I have your name in a heart and arrow on my left buttcheek </p>
  <p>Gon: I am so very sorry. </p>
  <p>Gon: I can get it laser removed if it bothers you </p>
  <p>Killua: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I FANT STOP LAUGHING WHAUSHSHDJD </p>
  <p>Killua: YOU TATTOOED MY NAME ON YOUR ASS </p>
  <p>Killua: do I own your ass now what the fuck </p>
  <p>Gon: no just my left buttcheek specifically </p>
  <p>Gon: I own my right one it’s only fair </p>
  <p>Killua: should I get your name tattooed on my right buttcheek then we can be matching. Yin and yang baby </p>
  <p>Gon: HHAHAHAHA OH MY HDODHHSS</p>
  <p>Gon: I wish you weren’t scared of needles that would be hilarious </p>
  <p>Killua: maybe I’ll overcome my fear for this </p>
  <p>Killua: do you remember if it hurt? </p>
  <p>Gon: why you wanna kiss it to make it feel better </p>
  <p>Gon: HAHHAHAHAHA SORRY SORRY SORRY I’M STILL A LIL DRUNK</p>
  <p>Killua: maybe </p>
  <p>Gon: oh</p>
  <p>Gon: please stop your instigations I am baby </p>
  <p>Killua: no &lt;3 </p>
  <p>Killua: also youre almost 23 you can’t use that excuse anymore </p>
  <p>Gon: I’m baby. </p>
  <p>Killua: stop it </p>
  <p>Gon: baby </p>
  <p>Killua: ugh you’re impossible </p>
  <p>Killua: okay but moving on does it actually hurt </p>
  <p>Gon: honestly nah</p>
  <p>Gon: I don’t even remember getting it I saw it in the mirror when I went to pee </p>
  <p>Gon: kurapika told me what had happened when i asked him to take a pic </p>
  <p>Killua: oh my godhsjdjdj </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurapika -&gt; to -&gt; Killua </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kurapika: No one dared him to get it tattooed we just wanted to make him feel less embarrassed </p>
  <p>Kurapika: He said before we planned the party that he always wanted to get a tattoo so we set up an appointment to be spontaneous and we took him while he was drunk because Leorio was also drunk and I kinda don’t have an impulse control so we took him </p>
  <p>Kurapika: And he INSISTED on getting your name tattooed somewhere </p>
  <p>Killua: not on his forehead darn it</p>
  <p>Kurapika: You would like “Killua’s” On his forehead wouldn’t you? You fucking weirdo </p>
  <p>Kurapika: I only know one person with a forehead tattoo and theyre a bitch ass motherfucker and I hate their guts so no forehead tattoos </p>
  <p>Killua: HAidjdjd kurapika oh my god </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Can I continue now or are you gonna interupt me with something stupid again</p>
  <p>Killua: damn sorry </p>
  <p>Killua: please continue my sire </p>
  <p>Kurapika: I hate you goodbye </p>
  <p>Killua: NO COME BCAK I WANNA KNOW </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Fine only cuz I like sharing secrets </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Anyway so he was demanding to get your name tattooed, </p>
  <p>Kurapika: and the man was like “dude what if you break up” and Gon was like “we won’t. fuck you. don’t project your insecurities on me motherfucker” and then we had to leave and go get tattooed somewhere else </p>
  <p>Kurapika: And this next guy didn’t even ask questions and Leorio suggested he get it somewhere hideable and then they were like what about my booty and laughed for like twenty minutes </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Then he got it. On his butt. His left ass cheek specifically. </p>
  <p>Kurapika: “Left because Killua’s always right” -Gon.  </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Which doesn’t even make sense but we went with it. </p>
  <p>Killua: oh my god </p>
  <p>Kurapika: There you have it. Thought you should know the whole story </p>
  <p>Killua: thank you. </p>
  <p>Kurapika: You’re welcome. </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Also,  if it’s any consolation, Leorio got his own name with his credentials tattooed above his ass like a tramp stamp. </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Leorio Paladiknight-Kurta, M.D, MBBS</p>
  <p>Killua: HAHAHAHA NO WAY </p>
  <p>Kurapika: ask him </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Killua-&gt; to -&gt; leorio </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Killua: did you actually get a tramp stamp </p>
  <p>Leorio: AHJSJDJD KURAPIKA TOLD YOU </p>
  <p>Killua: yes. </p>
  <p>Leorio: I’m proud of my accomplishments okay no judging </p>
  <p>Leorio: Also it’s better than getting a heart and arrow tattoo of someone’s name on your left ass cheek </p>
  <p>Killua: debatable</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I--<br/>Listen I had a hc that Gon would get a drunk ass tattoo and I wrote this right after.<br/>That's really it I hope you enjoyed this silly thing!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>